No Datapads Allowed
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Tycho works too much. Wes isn't so pleased with it...they're going out one way or another!


No datapads allowed... LadyMorgaine76 Summary: Tycho works too hard! Wes doesn't want to hear another word about it! They are going out, whether he likes it or not!

Work Text:

 ** **No Datapads Allowed****

16 ABY Coruscant

That datapad was in a serious danger of being jettisoned into space!

Well, at least that was Tycho's will, at the moment... Six years as Commanding Officer of Rogue Squadron...

Six kriffin' years!

Well, with pauses here and there...due to his pregnancies and having the kids!

He still remembered like it was yesterday, the expressions on their squadmates' faces when Wes and Tycho gathered them to a reunion, where they went on explaining the very peculiar clinical situation that Tycho had!

After all, coming forward to acknowledge the fact he was technically a hermaphrodite was...tricky...to say the least!

He had actually feared that it was too much for other Rogues to accept!

Not that there weren't many species around to whom Hermaphroditism was a common event, and even a part of their biology. Including Hutts, Vratix and Verpines!

Of course, in humans that was a very different story...

People like him were many time seen as abnormal and advised to correct the situation with surgery...which Tycho never came around to do!

He had always identified himself has a man, regardless of having also female sexual and reproductive organs!

Eventually, everyone had come to accept his situation as completely natural, and Rhysati And Inyri and started showering him with their offers to help whenever he needed throughout the first pregnancy...and the other two that followed!

He grabbed his datapad again and tried to focus on it...

...His XO should be going through these unending messages and requirements! But that was hard to do floating on a Bacta tank!

He was sure Hobbie had done it on purpose just to escape the boring task of going through all of...this...

Leaning back on his office chair, Tycho rose his feet to lay them on the desk and covered his face with his hands, proceeding to rub his tired eyes and ruffling his own hair! Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he glanced at the holopad in front of him and smiled.

The holopad was programmed to project a series of images on a regular interval of time. Some of them were images of him with Wes, Wedge and Hobbie, taken on various occasions. But most of them were from his own family - Him and Wes; Wes and the kids; just the kids; the five of them. - and at this moment it showed the latter! They had smiling faces, and Wes had the newborn Tyra in his arms!

Well...the faster he got this done, the faster he could go home and relax with his family!

Tycho picked up the datapad, and resigned himself to return to the matter at hand

"Daddy, where are we going?" Four year old Jaden, asked his Wes while holding his hand and jumping beside him.

"We are going to kidnap your father!" Wes offered, feeling quite proud of himself. Yes, that was the best way of prying his workaholic husband from his chores and forcing him to relax for a while.

"What is...kidnap...daddy?"

"Yeah...wass kinapy, daddy?" Two year old Mia asked him, holding tight to her brother's hand.

"Kidnapping, is taking someone away without their authorization, and without telling them where you're taking them!...Which is absolutely wrong! It's actually a crime!"

"So why are we doing it?" Jaden asked him, squinting his eyes at his father.

"Because, we..." He pointed at himself and his kids."...want to go out for a while, right? And the only way I can get your father away from his chores, is to take him by surprise! We get there, I grab him and we go to the park! Sounds like a good idea to me..." He smirked.

"Papa gunna be mad..he ish...A-ahn..."

"He is not, Mia...trust your old man, ok? And it's gonna, not gunna...and is...not ish..." Wes smiled at his daughter fondly. "Now, shush...we're near your father's office and I AM trying to catch him by surprise

"SURPRISE!"

Tycho raised his eyes from his datapad, to find his older kids running towards him...and Wes, slapping his forehead and shaking his head with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"That was not, i repeat, not the kind of surprise i meant! Good job kids..." Wes rested his hands on his hips, still shaking his head at the kids.

"They busted your plans, uh?" Tycho offered with a smile. It was always good to have his husband and his kids for a visit. "Where's Tyra? Childcare?"

"Nope...Corran and Mirax were outside, so they're keeping an eye on her for me. Mirax is good with kids..."

"So, what was your plan?"

"Kidnapping you."

"Kidnap...Wes! You can't just pick me up and take me away, you know? I married a fool..." Tycho's mouth just dropped at the sight of Wes just straddling his direction and pulling his chair away from the desk. "Wes...You just...you can't do that! What will everyone think?!"

"That I'm taking my husband out...whether he agrees to it or not?" With a cocky grin, Wes bowed and picked up his husband...and placed him over his shoulder, while the children broke in laughter at their dad's antics.

"WES! Put me down! Put me down, right now! This is embarrassing...I said..." the next words got stuck in his throat, as his husband slapped him hard on his rear.

"Shh... I'm doing you a favour! This way you can say you didn't mean to escape duty, but you had no choice! So shut up, will you love?"

"I hate you..."

"No you don't..."

"You know?...this is an uncomfortable position." Tycho countered, having given up on resisting to be dragged out of there in such a manner. "Can't you put me down?"

"Nope! But I can carry you in another fashion, if you'd prefer..." Wes pulled Tycho down and swooped him up again, but this time on his arms. "Better? Oh, and you're not bringing the datapad...no datapads allowed...sorry."

"Oh...much better...thanks! You're incorrigible Wes!" But this time he had a smile on his face, and he threw his arms around Wes' neck, holding on to him as if holding on to dear life. He was a fool indeed, but he was his fool! He loved that man to the point of madness...

"We're going to the park, papa!" Jaden informed him, with a huge smile on his face.

"U-uh, we going to da pak..."

"The park...Mia" Tycho and Wes told her, at the same time.

"Let's go get Tyra and leave this joint..." Wes winked at Tycho. So far, his plan was going accordingly...

Outside his office was not only Corran and his wife, but pretty much all the Squadron. And they were all chuckling at the image those two presented! Life had become a lot more interesting since the Colonel and the Major had started dating! No matter how professional they were, there were times when they got carried away...and they had been caught more than once on some...unorthodox activities...Not that they would ever tell on them! They were more than a Squadron...they were family! They took care of each other and defended each other!

"Feeling tired, Sir?" Inyri asked her CO, with a mischievous smile.

"Do shut up...all of you...don't encourage him even more!" The Colonel fumed at them. He was not really angry...but he was not going to live this down! "Now can you put me down?" He turned at Wes.

"Promise you won't run back into the office?"

"I promise!...What am I? A kid?"

Wes lowered Tycho onto the floor, but reached for his hand nonetheless.

"Corran, since Hobbie is unavailable, you get the honour of looking after the Squadron while I'm gone..."

"in other words...I'm grounded! Looking after this band of misfits, is not what I'd call an honour..." Corran dodged just in time to avoid being slapped in the head by Gavin, but didn't quite succeed in avoid Rhysati. "Ouch... you stop that, or I'll give you kitchen duty, miss..."

"I'll be back..."

"Tomorrow!" Wes finished, cutting off Tycho! "He'll be back tomorrow! Shh...I'm know what I'm doing!" He turned to give him a light kiss.

"Here's your baby daughter." Mirax placed three months old Tyra back in her hover-stroller and pushed it in Tycho's direction.

Tycho smiled at his baby daughter, who was trying to reach her foot to her mouth. He ruffled both Jaden and Mia's hair, and the five of them left.

"So...where exactly are we going, Wes?"

"You'll see it when we get there."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Jaden pouted, doing a great impression of his dad.

"Me too..." Mia said, jumping up and down and pulling at her father's sleeve.

"Calm down..." Wes warned them. "The picnic basket is on the speeder, but no one's touching anything before we get to the park. So, behave you two!"

"A picnic, uh?!"

" Yes, sir...with all the trimmings...I even brought a big blanket, toys for the kids...you know..."

"Can't wait to see what you've done!" Tycho smiled openly at his husband.

The repulsorlift car arrived and they got in. Jaden and Mia entertained themselves making faces at the durasteel mirror, while Wes pulled Tycho closer and wrapped his arms around the Alderaanian's waist. Tyra was babbling softly in her stroller, while Tycho held on to it. Taking a deep breath, Tycho leaned against his husband, closing his eyes and settling his cheek on Wes' cheek. It was the most wonderful feeling of all, being like this... close to his children, feeling the warmth of Wes skin on his...of his breath on his neck! It always amazed him how lucky he was! He had fallen in love with Wes sixteen long years ago...And they had finally got together Six years ago! Six wonderful years!

In less than five months, they'd be celebrating their sixth wedding anniversary! And they had three beautiful, healthy children! No one could ask for more, really...

They arrived quickly at their destination. Wes parked the speeder and proceeded to get the kids out, and take the picnic basket out.

The Alderaanian Embassy stood in front of them...

"Here?" Tycho asked, surprised.

"Yes, here." Wes nodded and signalled him to enter through an elaborated gate on the left side of the building. "Their new recreation park, complete with a playground and a library, opened two days ago. I thought you might like it!" He smiled sheepishly at Tycho.

Tycho entered the park and stood there as he gasped! It was a replica of the recreation park in Aldera, just ten minutes from his childhood home! He fought tears, provoked by the bittersweet memories of those past days on his now long gone homeworld.

"I...love it...it's perfect!" He stammered." I love you..."

" Well...I just...you know...since today is..."

"Today's what?" Tycho asked.

"Really? You just forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what? We already had our Dating Anniversary..."

"It's your Lifeday, silly!" Wes smiled at Tycho. " I know you've always had mixed feelings about that date...but, you can't turn back time any more than I can wipe away those hurtful memories from your mind. And I, for one, am damn happy you exist and that you're a part of my life!"

"You remembered..."

"Of course I did! Let's choose a nice spot to place the blanket, before the kids start going at the food right here."

They found a nice spot, under a big __Weilu__ tree, and began getting the food and the beverages out. The kids went at it faster than a Mynock at power cables...Tycho took Tyra off the stroller and sat her on his lap while Wes took her formula out and prepared the bottle to give his baby daughter.

After they had all eaten, and Tyra had fallen asleep on the blanket, the two men gathered themselves closer, leaning against the three while embracing each other.

"Was it like this back home?" Wes asked Tycho glancing at him tenderly.

"It's almost like being back there! It's perfect!" Tycho leaned to kiss his husband softly on his lips. A middle aged couple passing by, smile at them and nodded slightly.

That was the best part of it all...The feeling of being as accepted as a couple as any other so-called ordinary couple! The road hadn't always been easy, but they stood strong in the love they felt for each other and for their small family!

As the sun shone through the leaves, they felt that mild warmth on their faces. They watched on as Tyra slept peacefully, and Jaden and Mia played with some other kids on the garden.

Life may not be perfect...

It may not always be peaceful...

But on this very moment, it was just... Right! Being here with their wonderful family, was more than he could have imagined back when they were just young men, facing the challenges of being nothing more than rebels constantly on the run...

This right here, was a golden memory in the making! One to look back on, whenever times would get hard! Something no one in the Galaxy could take away from them! Not ever!

 ** **The End****


End file.
